The present invention relates to a capacitor network mounted for noise elimination on input/output terminals of a computer or the like.
The conventional three-terminal capacitor, as shown in an equivalent circuit diagram in FIG. 12, is so constructed that input-output lead terminals 2 and 3 are connected to one of two electrodes 1 provided opposite to each other on both surfaces of a dielectric, and a lead terminal 4 is connected to the other electrode 1. The input-output terminals 2 and 3 are connected in series with the circuit, the terminal 4 being ground. Accordingly, while a signal is being input to the terminal 2 and output from the terminal 3, noises included in the signal are removed from the terminal 4 to ground.
Thus, a three-terminal capacitor, which is remarkably effective in noise elimination, is often used for the input/output terminals of a computer or the like.
The conventional three-terminal capacitor, as shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, comprises a capacitor body 5 molded with resin, input-output terminals 2 and 3, and ground terminal 4, as individual parts. Therefore, when the three-terminal capacitor is mounted on a circuit substrate, a large mounting space is required, so that the three-terminal capacitor is too large in mounting area among the circuit substrate and an input/output connector, which are highly densified, thereby creating the problem in that the three-terminal capacitor can not be mounted close to the input-output connector. Moreover, three-terminal capacitors of the same type must be mounted at every circuit, thereby creating the problem in that the mounting work is complicated and the efficiency is inferior.